deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Jordan-Potter
Leo Alexander Jordan-Potter (born Leo Joyner) (b. 31 August) is a Muggle-born wizard of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive son of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. He is also the adoptive brother of Kalysta and Maggie, as well as the biological brother of Lucas and seven others. The middle child of the family, Leo was born into an impoverished Muggle background and had been displaying signs of magic since infancy, which lead to his separation from his biological siblings and subsequent adoption into a magical family. Upon receiving his acceptance letter at the age of eleven, Leo began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was was Sorted into Gryffindor House. He was initially in the same year as his adoptive cousins Albus Cauldwell and Roman Peltier-Thorn, but was made to repeat a year after failing his first year examinations. Fond of mischief and chaos, Leo was a born troublemaker who served as a constant pain to the school and its inhabitants, his destructive streak and sadistic tendencies constantly keeping him on the verge of expulsion. Biography Early life Leo Alexander Joyner was born on the 31st August to Adam and Georgia Joyner, a Muggle couple living in Accrington, Lancashire. He was the second-youngest of eight siblings overall, including Lucas. Despite its many members, the Joyner family lived in a state of squalor and impoverishment, and it was implied that their parents were both drug-dependent and unfit to look after one child let alone nine. When Leo was only slightly over the age of one, the children were removed from their home amid concerns of neglect and placed up for adoption. Startlingly, he had already begun to exhibit signs of underage magic by this point, and so was swiftly separated from his siblings after the matter was brought to the Ministry of Magic's attention. He was initially overlooked by many wizarding families who were reluctant to adopt not only a Muggle-born but a potentially troublesome child, but was taken in by Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan almost immediately after meeting them. It was thought that Jamie to some extent empathised with him, feeling sorry for Leo after seeing that nobody wanted him. Growing up, Leo did not remember his biological family and, while aware he was adopted, never cared much to ask. Leo grew up as the middle child between his two adoptive sisters — Kalysta and Maggie — in the Jordan-Potter family home in Sale, Greater Manchester. Kalysta became extremely jealous of him from the moment he was introduced, wary that he was going to steal all her attention and eventually replace her. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Eighth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Leo was said to resemble his father as a teenager not only in personality but appearance, sharing the same curly (and seemingly untameable) mop of brown hair and vivid facial expressions. This was thought to have come from years of Leo attempting to emulate him whilst growing up. However, unlike Jamie, one of Leo's most distinguishing features were his bright blue eyes and heavy-lidded stare; Albus once commented that he could never quite tell whether or not Leo was on the verge of falling asleep. Initially, Leo was one of the shorter members of his family, though this changed over time; he was taller than both his sisters by the age of fourteen, and by the age of sixteen he was even taller than his parents. At seventeen he was a few inches over six foot, making him among one of the tallest in his entire family. Leo was also known to speak in a drawling monotonous voice that, combined with his heavy-lidded stare, often made him appear bored and uninterested even when he was excited. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Dogwood wand: * Nike: * Marauder's Map: * Cloak of Invisibility: * Skateboard: * Lighters: Relationships Family Parents Kalysta Jordan-Potter Margaret Jordan-Potter Lucas Joyner Thora Wenlock Children Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Leo did not know much about Urya prior to her appearance; indeed, what little he did know was mostly negative in its entirety. Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Claudia Cabdi Atria Hilliard Iseult Larousse Bart Kaufmann Niles Quigley Hogwarts staff Etymology Leo is Latin for "lion," and it was the name of many early Christian saints and several popes. In German, it's a short form of Leon or Leopold, meaning "brave people." ''This may allude to his brave and dynamic nature, being a natural member of Gryffindor House. '''Alexander' is a Greek baby name meaning "defender of men." Countless kings and emperors named Alexander have ruled since the time of the ancient Greeks. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Leo_06.png Darien11.jpg Leo_04.jpg Leo_03.jpg Leo_02.png Darienbw.jpg Leo.png Leo_14.jpg Leo_19.gif Darien3.jpg Darien.gif Darien2.gif Darien6.jpg Leo_05.jpg Leo_12.jpg Leo_07.jpg Leo_09.jpg Leo_16.jpg Leo_18.jpg Leo_10.jpg